The Tears That Are Shed
by TheMuncher101
Summary: Annabeth wakes up from a nightmare and Percy is determind to make her feel better, he does something unexpected. this story is a song-shot (Is that what you call them?), with a surprise from Athena! Beware, Athena comes at the end. Long Chapter, only one chapter, though.


**Hey guys, this story just popped into my head while I was singing this song.**

**I, sadly, do NOT own this song or PJO/HOO characters.**

**Please note that this is happening after the second Giant War. And, _please _read the song lyrics, for you will understand better.**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeths POV

_I was back in Tartarus, I couldn't see a thing, and I kept calling out to Percy, but he wasn't there, I screamed his name but he never came, suddenly light came over me and I could see again. But what I saw made me scream and sob even more, Percy was on the floor, almost dead._

I woke up, beaded in cold sticky sweatand to the sound of screaming and sobbing, only to realize that everyone was crowded around _me_. _I_ was the one who was sobbing and screaming.

"Annabeth... are you alright?" asked Malcolm, my closest brother."Was it Tar-"

The door flew open and we all whipped are heads towards it, only to see Percy standing there, also beaded with sweat. My fears vanished into thin air, and my siblings, apparently, realized that the only way to make me feel safe now, was to see Percy or to be with him.

Without asking for permission, Percy came up to me, scooped me up and went back to cabin three, while all the children of Athena just stood there in shock, the almighty Annabeth was_ sobbing, _no one wanted to know what she went through in Tartarus. A Son of Poseidon is the only thing that can calm a Daughter of Athena. How weird and unusual was that? A few of my siblings still didn't trust Percy, those siblings were the one's most like Athena, _obviously._ Those siblings secretly followed Percy and I.

When we got to cabin three, Percy did the most unexpected thing,

"Tell me what happened, Annabeth." He said softly.

"I-I couldn't see, I thought you l-left me Percy. W-when I got my e-eye sight back..." I chocked on the last part. I started to sob and I heard a few people crowd around Percy's cabin, a few people gasped at the sound of me crying. Surprised, I heard a masculine voice singing Count on me by Bruno Mars, the voice was really good, and it sounded like Percy's voice...

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you." I gasped, when I looked up, Percy was singing.

"If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you." This verse reminded me of Tartarus and I started to shake.

"We find out what we're made of,  
When we are called to help our friends in need." I smiled, it reminded me of when I saved my friends or vice versa.

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there," I knew that was true, Percy would always be by my side, no matter what. At this point, probably the whole camp was looking through the windows, and door, that was apparently open, but I don't care.

"And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there." We both knew that was true, I would never leave his side.

" 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah." Thats true, Bob never let us down, even when he remembered..._Oh, no... Bob. _I let out a strangled sob.

"If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep," Oh no one knows how true that is, except for Percy. On the _Argo 11, _when I couldn't sleep, I'd sleep next to Percy and my nightmares would go away, magically.

"I'll sing a song beside you." he actually did that once, but so long ago... I actually miss his singing.

"And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me," That line startled everyone,even Chiron.

"Percy, I'd _never_ forget that." He just smiled at me. My creepy siblings just glared at the two f us, when I glared back at them, they were caught by surprise.

"Every day I will, remind you." He continued.

"Of course you would." I whispered, silently. He was going to break my wall that I've been holding up since he left soon...

"Oooh." he hit the notes perfectly.  
"We find out what we're made of,  
When we are called to help our friends in need." I smiled and he grinned at me.

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3,  
I'll be there." Yes you would Seaweed Brain yes you would.  
"And I know when I need it,  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there." Oh yes I would. I turned, only to be greeted by a smiling, teary eyed Thalia at the window, and her hunters.  
" 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah,  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah." I nodded, and he agreed with me by smiling at me.

"You'll always have my shoulder when you cry..." I burst into a new round of fresh tears and cried on his shoulder, he comforted me, running his hands through my hair. My siblings looked shocked,_ Who knew a sea spawn could be such a nice person? _They probably thought, all of them except Malcolm, who was grinning at me, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know..." I sobbed, but this time with happiness, Percy wiped away my tears gently, with his thumb.

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there." He sang, but this time I joined him, surprising, everyone, even him.  
"And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh." Our voices together would make Aphrodite swoon.

"You can count on me 'cause I can count on you." We finished. The whole amp burst into tears and applauded, as we kissed.

There was a white flash and my _mother_ was standing there. The cheers immediately stopped and Percy and I stood up. We all bowed and everyone put a fake smile on. Just before Percy smiled, I saw him grit his teeth.

" I'm afraid I don't like you, Perseus Jackson, but I saw everything and I believe you are the right person for my daughter." Athena said unhappily, but not before I caught a glint of pride and happiness. _You have chosen well, my daughter. I would love to see you together._

I smiled at her and she did the same. Percy, being the immature, Oh well _t__he immature Percy_, started jumping up and down happiness etched all over his facial expression.

"Yes!" Percy said then hugged me and Athena, Wait _what? He's committing suicide! _But Athena's eyes only showed two things: happiness and amusement. _We're going to be a great big weird happy family. _I thought sarcastically. _Yes we are, my child, yes we are. _Mom said in my brain. What a surprise.

**Hope you liked it! Bye!**

**~TheMuncher101**


End file.
